In computer technology, numbers can be represented in a variety of formats including signed and unsigned integer, Boolean, and floating point. Floating point numbers are useful in certain computations such as graphics data, scientific data, and the like. In general, a floating point number can be represented as F=M·BE, in which M is the mantissa or significand, E is the exponent, and B is the base. M is usually normalized, where there are no leading zeros in the significand, which maintains the best accuracy. Expressing a floating point number in this format also simplifies comparisons between floating point numbers because their exponents can be compared. However arithmetic computations between two digital floating point numbers often consume significant power and their sizes can also require the instructions to be processed in steps in separate pipeline stages, increasing processing time.
In the following description, the use of the same reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar or identical items. Unless otherwise noted, the word “coupled” and its associated verb forms include both direct connection and indirect electrical connection by means known in the art, and unless otherwise noted any description of direct connection implies alternate embodiments using suitable forms of indirect electrical connection as well. Additionally, the terms remap and migrate, and variations thereof, are utilized interchangeably as a descriptive term for relocating.